Sueños
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Entre lagrimas solo deberías recordar una frase. Puede que en minutos todo de un giro. [Leve SasuSaku] [Sakura y Hinata/No Yuri]


Woooolas! :3

Aqui una nueva historia, hecha en un dia y 5 horas! -Pff nada. *Dice con ojeras*

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto, segun la Wikipedia.

**Pedido:** SasuSaku (Leve)

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno/ Alterno Universo.

**Palabras:** 1.590.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta es una historia dedicada para mi querida y sexy novia _**ThousandWordByMary.**_

**Aviso: **"Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para (**_ThousandWordByMary "Pilar"_**) forero del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_**  
**_

Ojala sea una historia de su agrado :3

* * *

**Sueños**

* * *

El teléfono de la oficina vuelve a sonar, pero nadie atiende.

Escucho como las personas escriben sobre los teclados, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Me duele la cabeza y no encuentre ninguna clase de medicamento para ingerir. Le pedí a mi amiga, Hinata Hyuga, si me podía conseguir algunos. Ella no se negó para nada, y fue a conseguirlos. Aleje el teclado de mí, para poder colocar mis codos y llevar las manos a mi rostro.

Me sentía cansada.

— _Dime, ¿Tienes sueños, Sakura-chan? –Me pregunto mi bondadosa maestra._

— _¡Sí! ¡Tengo muchos! _

— _Pues cuéntanos, comparte cuáles son tus sueños._

— _¡Claro! Me gustaría ser…_

Me veo interrumpida por los pasos de alguien. Es Hinata. La miro y me entrega la diminuta medicina, junto con un vaso de agua. Le agradezco y lo ingiero rápidamente. Suspiro en cuanto acabo de beber el agua. Las punzadas en la cabeza disminuyen, lentamente. Pero no desaparecen del todo y mi amiga parece darse cuenta.

Un poco enfadada, me ordena que me vaya a mi casa. Se enfada porque odia verme de esta manera, ya que últimamente me ataca a diario. Le digo que no se preocupe, que ya sabe que es algo normal. Y de alguna forma sé que eso la enfado mas. Me toma despacio, pero firme, de la mano y me saca de la oficina. Si yo no me quiero ir, ella me llevara. Nos regañaran, lo sabe, pero como siempre ella asumirá los cargos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche de ella y entramos. Lo arranca y comienza a conducir. Le hablo y ahora parece más relajada. Es como si le quitara un peso de encima el sacarme de aquel lugar. Ella odia que trabaje en las oficinas, dice que no es lo mío que espera más de mí que solo estar sentada las doce horas de jornada completa. Sonrió. Siempre le digo que es el trabajo que siempre soñé. Y claramente, estoy mintiendo.

Llegamos al edificio de mi departamento y me bajo del auto. Cuando voy a agradecerle, el que me haya traído, ella también se baja del coche. Sorprendida le pregunto que hace, Hinata me contesta que también quiere descansar un poco, si es que no me molesta. Yo solo le sonrió en respuesta. Ambos ingresamos al edificio y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, y subimos hacia arriba. El último piso es el destino. En cuanto llegamos, salimos y nos fuimos hacia dicho departamento.

Abrí la puerta ágilmente y le indique que pasara ella primera. Lo hace y luego hago lo mismo yo, cerrando la puerta. Lanzo al sofá mi bolso, que olvide mencionar, y me dirijo de una hacia la cocina. En el trayecto me quito los zapatos de taco y los dejo por ahí. Odio esas cosas. _Las odio_.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té, Hinata? —Le pregunte desde la cocina, mientras que prendía la hornalla y ponía a calentar agua.

— Si me gustaría, gracias Sakura-chan —Me dice ella en respuesta. Le aviso que si ella no hubiera querido, de igual manera ya había puesto a calentar el agua. La hago reír. Qué bueno, al menos una sonrisa en mi vida.

Cuando voy a sacar dos tazas de la alacena, observo algo que llama mi atención. Hinata estaba mirando las cosas que tenia desparramada en una esquina cualquiera. Mientras saco las tazas, la miro de reojo. Tomo entre sus manos la cámara profesional, libros de abogacía, planos de arquitectura, reportes de diarios, recetas de cocina y unos libros de educación primaria. _Tsk_. Me gire rápidamente, coloco dos sacos de té, dentro de las tazas, y finalmente pongo el agua.

Salgo de la cocina con el té de ambas y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Mire hacia ella, para decirle que viniera, y me encontré con una mirada de tristeza. Miraba deprimida todos aquellos objetos. Carraspee y ella me miro, apenada de no haberme mirada al principio. Dejo esas cosas, en el respectivo lugar -en un rincón, alejado de mi vista- y se sentó en la mesa.

Un silencio se estableció entre nosotras, mientras bebíamos el té.

Yo iba a iniciar una conversación. Pero Hinata se adelanto.

— ¿Por qué tienes tiradas esas cosas, Sakura-chan? Creí que te gustaban… —Fue lo que ella me dijo. Mire hacia dichos objetos y los observe por cierto tiempo. Cualquiera podría decir que miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza. Pero estarían equivocados.

Deje de observarlos y fije mi vista en mi bebida. No quería mirarla.

— Son simples distracciones. Mañana por la mañana se las llevara el camión de la basura —Puedo sentir como le sorprende mi respuesta. No la miro, pero me observo a mi misma a través del reflejo del líquido. Estoy inexpresiva.

— Oh… —Dice un poco decepcionada — Recuerdo… recuerdo que a ti te encantaban esas cosas. Es más, tú querías ser…

—… _¡Fotógrafa! ¡Abogada! ¡Arquitecta! ¡Periodista! ¡Chef! ¡Maestra! _

— _¡Genial Sakura-chan! ¿Pero no crees que sean muchos?_

— _Si, un poco. Pero no es nada, los que de verdad deseo alcanzar y conseguir, con todo mi corazón, ¡Son dos!_

— _¿En serio? Vamos, dinos._

— _M-M-Me da vergüenza… ¡Pero lo hare! ¡Yo, Sakura Haruno, quiero…_

— ¡Olvídalo! —Le exclame a Hinata, quitando de mi cabeza los recuerdos. Finalmente la mire a los ojos. La sorprendí de sobremanera. Lleve mi mano a mis ojos cerrados y hable — Estoy bien, ¿sabes? El pasado es el pasado. Esos oficios ya no son mi sueño. Soy una perfecta… secretaria —Al decir la última palabra, intente sonreír con suficiencia pero solo logre hacer una de lado. Con un único significado.

La infelicidad de mi vida.

— Una perfecta e infeliz secretaria —En cuanto lo dijo, borre mi sonrisa. La mire entre los espacios de mis dedos. Su expresión era dura. — ¿Tan estúpida y despistada me crees? —Abrí los ojos de par en par al escucharla. — ¡No lo soy! ¡Y puedo darme cuenta de que eres infeliz! ¡Solo trabajas en ese lugar para sobrevivir económicamente! Tú, Sakura… ¡Te rendiste ante los primeros fracasos! —Golpeo con toda su furia la mesa, lanzando a otro lado las tazas.

Yo… simplemente la escuche. Porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Me dolía y sentía como mi corazón se iba a estrujar en cualquier momento. Pude notar en su mirada que eso mismo iba a hacer con las siguientes palabras que diría.

— Tus verdaderos sueños eran y son dos… Solo querías…

— _¡Ser una gran doctora como la señorita Tsunade y ser el amor de Sasuke Uchiha!_

— _Que lindo Sakura-chan. Yo te deseo todo el bien y que ojala tus sueños…_

— ¡No se cumplieron! ¡Y por ello los odio! —Grite finalmente.

Finalmente mi corazón se estrujo, al igual que yo. Lagrimas furiosas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos. Hinata por su parte solo se quedo quieta, con la expresión seria y firme. Intente en vano secar el agua salada que salía de mis ojos pero era imposible. Mientras más me limpiaba más salían.

— ¡Nada se cumplió! ¡Nada! ¡Sasuke me rechazo hace años y jamás volví a saber de él porque desapareció! ¡Hace un años mande mi solitud al hospital central de Konoha y jamás llego una noticia! ¡Jamás se cumplió ninguno de ellos! —Grite sin parar y llore sin vergüenza.

Hinata, rápidamente, me tomo de la muñeca y me apretó en un abrazo. _"Sigue llorando, por favor"_ fue lo escuche, que me susurro. Me aferre a ella y solté muchas más lagrimas. No podía parar. Continúe y continúe, pero no me calme. Ella me soltó levemente y coloco su frente contra la mía. También halle lágrimas sobre sus ojos perlados.

— Sakura-chan, escúchame y recuerda siempre esto: "Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una te pinchó. Renunciar a todos tus sueños porque uno de ellos no se realizó" —Al escucharla, pude regularizar mi respiración y pensé seriamente lo que me dijo.

Lagrimas pararon al poco tiempo y Hinata me volvió a hablar.

— Ya debo irme, ¿estarás bien?

— Si, no te preocupes —Le conteste para después soltarla. Limpio las pocas lagrimas de mis mejillas, con su camisa, y después tomo su bolso de la silla.

Cuando me dirigí a abrirle la puerta, note que ella había dejado sobre la mesa una carta y un paquete. Lo observe curiosa y no me resiste a preguntarle que era. No me quiso contestar, solo me dijo que cuando las leyera intentara… sonreír. No le entendí, pero acepte lo que dijo. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y luego salió del departamento.

Di un suspiro aun decaída. Me acerque a ambos objetos y primero abrí el paquete. Dentro de este había una hoja plegada. La desplegué y comencé a leer su contenido. Temblorosa e inconscientemente comencé a arrugar el papel y sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas volvían a escapar de mis ojos, manchando las letras de la hoja.

Deje de un lado aquello y procedí, aun temblando, a abrir la carta. La saque de su sobre y comencé a leer.

No podía ser cierto. No, no podía. ¡No podía, demonios! No… ya, no.

Aquello fue lo que hizo, que finalmente, comenzara a sollozar y me sentara en el suelo, y abrazara mis piernas, con el intento de consolarme a mí misma. No pude sonreír como lo quiso Hinata, solo pude desahogarme sollozando feroz y con lagrimas de tranquilidad.

"_Bienvenida al hospital de Konoha doctora: Sakura Haruno"_

"_Tuve que irme del pa__ís y no quería que me siguieras. Pero quiero que sepas que yo si te amaba y lo sigo haciendo. Atentamente: Sasuke Uchiha"_

Ya no puedo odiar al el resto de las rosas. No odio más al resto de mis sueños.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Guto o no guto?

Bueno mi querida Pily, ojala te haya gustado *-*

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu comentario:33**


End file.
